Harry Potter and the Salem Witch
by Luna-Adnaron
Summary: There's a new girl in Privet Drive and she's got two secrets. Harry is at first totally oblivious of her, but he soon meets her and finds her rather intresting. Please R&R! This is my first fic.


**CHAPTER ONE **

**ONCE A SECRET ALWAYS A SECRET**

Privet Drive was its usual quiet self this evening, with the exception of a few chirping crickets and very occasionally the rumbling of tires on the hard-core driveways of the late coming and goings of busy families. A handful of living-room curtains glowed warmly with their occupant going about their businesses, watching their televisions, totally oblivious to one resident in their mist that was something that they couldn't or wouldn't want to believe in. Lying under the sheets on his bed a boy around the age of sixteen, quietly scribbling on a piece of parchment in secrecy with the lamp on. Harry Potter, lived with his aunt and uncle in number 4 Privet Drive, although he didn't enjoy his living arrangements, he would bite his tongue as long as he was here, because he would be leaving in September back to Hogwarts. You see Harry Potter is a wizard and is studying wizardry at Hogwarts. While living with his only living relatives he isn't aloud to mention anything to do with the wizardry world, his uncle and aunt are what you could say absolutely terrified of the neighbours finding out about Harry's abnormality as they so kindly put it. Harry would sneakily send letters to his two best-friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with his pet owl Hedwig, hoping that they would reply.

Harry stopped moving his quill across his parchment when he hear a thundering grunt from his cousin Dudley's room, shacking his head Harry quickly finished of his letter to Ron, switched of the torch and got up off his bed. Harry walked silently toward a cage in the corner of his room in which perched a beautiful snowy owl, he reached in and gentle prodded the sleeping creature, the owl opened her large dazzling amber eyes and hooted irritably at Harry.

"Hedwig, I've got a letter for you to deliver." Harry said quietly as he stroked the bird, "Can you take it to Ron please?" The owl hooted at him and acknowledged what he said. Hedwig stuck out her leg for him, which he obligingly attached his letter to it. Harry moved to his window and opened it, Hedwig was soon flying towards the horizon and out of sight. Harry closed the window, and turned to look at the clock on his bedside table, it read 12:30PM, so he stretched and drifted back towards his bed, soon to fall into a peaceful slumber.

A few doors down from number four, a new family had just moved into No. 10 Privet Drive, The Marvin's from Salem in Oregon. Mr. Riley Marvin his wife Madeline and their two children Theodore and Koreen had just swapped their fast going lives to move down to a slower pace in Surrey. Although at this present time you would question if it was at all any slower, Madeline was rushing around the kitchen ferreting through neatly packed boxes that still hadn't been unpacked searching for cutlery and crockery for breakfast, whilst Riley was rounding up Theodore and Koreen out of their rooms. The house was buzzing with energy.

Koreen was just like any other fifteen year old girl, she had her friends, Taylor and Madison, although they were still back in Salem she was going to keep in touch with them, she still was in school, but weirdly enough she actually liked to study. 'Kory' as she liked to be called was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders, she was on top of her classes at her last school and hoped she could do just as well in her next one. Kory was quite an unusual girl, she was of medium height and had a slim figure. Her hair was a deep silky red almost the colour of mahogany and her eyes was almost peculiar hazel, they weren't quite green and they were neither similar to a light brown, you couldn't really describe them. People often complemented her eyes, her appearance wasn't the only thing that was unusual about her. She had two secrets, one she will reveal to you later on, and the other was, that like the young Harry Potter down the street from her she was a witch and would also be attending Hogwarts this year. Her mother and father was both squibs (wizards born without magic into a wizard family), once they married they both lived with Riley's mother. When they found out that Kory was a witch they were all exited.

Theodore on the other hand was the complete opposite from Kory he was always on the go he hardly ever stops. While he was at elementary school he was always going to and fro the principal's office getting detentions and warnings, he was a complete trouble maker, and he was always playing pranks on the teachers landing himself into more bother. He was slightly short for his age and a little bit 'cuddly' as his mother would say. Theo had mousy brown hair and brown eyes, they're Granny had often said that he was the spitting image of Riley when he was Theo's age.

"Theo!" Koreen shouted from the hallway.

"What!"

"Where did you put the box with all our bath stuff in?" Koreen put her hands on her hips.

"It's in my room Kory, I was trying to find my toothbrush." Theo said as he appeared from his room, "Found it!" He grinned back at Kory holding his toothbrush triumphantly as he dived into the bathroom.

"You sneaky little bugger!" She yelled as she thumbed her fists on to door.

"Don't swear Kory." Riley exclaimed to his daughter, "Theo hurry up in there. There's a queue here."

Kory smiled back at her father and headed back to her room, once she was in she shut her door and started to get dressed. Kory had spent the most of the three days that they had spent here unpacking her stuff into her new room, looking around she sighed 'all this room needs now is a good lick of paint' she thought to herself. Her room wasn't too large there was enough room for her dresser, desk and her bed, she didn't have enough room for any more accessories. The room was a pale magnolia with cream curtain and carpet, she had added splashes of deep purple's, reds and blues on her sheets on her bed. There were a few things that would have caught your eye like moving posters sticking on her walls of popular bands, and the large empty birdcage sitting on a large trunk in the corner of her room.

"Hurry back home Neva," Kory whispered, she missed her pet short-eared owl. Neva was out giving her best-friends Taylor and Madison her replied to their letters, her friends had sent her an owl on the night she had left America, 'that was about ten days ago' Kory thought, 'Neva shouldn't be long now'. She gave the mirror a quick glance before she exited her room and made her way down to the kitchen. Seeing that her mother had cooked and prepared everything and that she didn't need any help Kory sat down next to her brother and her father.

"Kory, whatcha gunna do today?" Theo asked, pouring himself some juice.

"Don't know, I'm thinking about going of and exploring this place, we haven't seen much of it yet. What about you, wanna come?" She replied pushing her glass towards him.

"Naw, I'm going with mam she's going down to London, she thinks we need a new vacuum." Theo poured some in to her glass while he rolled his eyes and Kory laughed.

"You can laugh, but we really do need a new on the last one fell out of the removal van." Madeline said as she piled fried bacon and eggs on to their plates. "I want to see all of it eaten."

"Ahh, a half English breakfast. What happened too the rest, dear?" Riley teased as he put down his newspaper, Madeline swiped at his arm. "Next time there won't be any, I didn't have time to make all of it. If Theo and me want to make it to London and back before your dinner, then well have to leave shortly. Hurry up honey." She said as she sat down.

"Mam, could you leave some cash, please? If I find a mini-market, I can maybe get some milk and something to make for my lunch?" Kory innocently asked.

"I will. Do you need anything from London?"

"Mmm, not that I can think of." Kory paused to think.

"Mam, I know what she needs. A new brain!" Theo tormented, making Madeline reach over and hit him on the back of his head with the newspaper. "Theo, if we've told you once we've told you a thousand times. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Riley shouted at him. Kory smiled mischievously back at Theo.

"Mam, I'm gunna need some new boots and sneakers for the new term at school. Can you get them for me?" Kory asked politely as she finished up her breakfast. "Yes I'll get them for you. Are you sure that you're going to be all right by yourself today? You know that your father's going to be out the most of today, he has an interview for a new job." Her mother asked. Kory nodded, "Of course mam, I am nearly sixteen remember." She said as she got up from the table, "I'm going to go and brush my teeth, bye mam, bye Theo. Seeya when you get back." Kory waved back at them as she trooped up the stairs.

Harry woke up early then normal the next morning, he didn't feel like facing the Dursley's just yet, so he just laid on his bed and watched the faint orange golden glow from the rising sun on his bedroom walls. After a while he got fed up, he didn't like having to remember what happened before the end of last term. It made him feel angry and upset when he thought back to his last meeting with the most terrifying wizard, most wizards didn't even have enough courage to mutter his name in fear that he would appear and slaughter them on the spot.

His name was Lord Voldimort, he was a dark wizard with followers, and didn't fear anything, (unless the rumours were true) he feared the present headmaster of Hogwarts - Professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry had seen the reaction of Lord Voldimort when Dumbledore had appeared during a duel they we're having in the Ministry of Magic. He had obviously been scared form him to a certain degree, he didn't finished the duel, he had fled before either one of them could finish it.

That wasn't the only reason why he felt angry and upset his godfather Sirius Black, his only chance out of his hell of living with the Dursley's, had fallen through a blackened veil, and faced his death. Harry still didn't want to face the truth about it, although there were times when he did believe that it was happened. Harry shook his head, 'don't even go down that road. It won't be long until I'm back on my Firebolt and playing Quiddich.' It was the only thing that kept him sane when there was things that he didn't want to think about, once he had kicked off from the ground he left his worries on the pitch as he soared around in the sky. Harry got dressed and walked down to the kitchen, his aunt Petunia was standing at the counter chopping melons and grapefruit for breakfast, Dudley was still on his strict diet. It hadn't done much difference from last year, although he had lost some weight he was still around the same size and weight as a large cow. Harry quietly took his place at the end of the table, and waited for aunt Petunia to serve him his pitiful portion of melon.

Harry ate him meal in silence, as Dudley still had his TV in the kitchen there wasn't much noises from the rest of the family, just before Harry had finished his melon and leave the table his uncle Vernon turned to face him. His purple face looked down in Harry as his moustache twitched in displeasure.

"Boy! Me, Dudders and your aunt are going into town, Dudley needs to go to the dentist. We probably wont be back until late, I want no funny business, and there will be no watching TV. We want the house to be the exact way we have left it when we get back. Got it?"

"Yes uncle Vernon. No funny business and don't touch anything." Harry said monotony.

"Too tight, keep that in mind." Harry knew that they would be taking the leads from the TV and computer so there was no way that he could have the pleasure of viewing something that he wanted to watch. Or get the chance to have a shot on the new computer that Dudley had got as a gift for accomplishing another year at his school. Harry got up and left the kitchen, as soon as they have left the house he'll get onto his daily chores.

Harry entered his room and sighed, he was fed up, there was nothing much he could do but wait, he knew that Hedwig would at least be another day or two delivering Ron's letter. He looked around his room, spotting some of his school textbooks he decided he could do at least some of his homework before the Dudley's set off on their day trip without him. He picked up the closest book to him, and his Transfiguration notes and started to study them. Not long after he started to get into it he heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley's voices pass through the hallway downstairs as the made their tourney toward the car outside, signalling to Harry it was time to stop. Harry shut his books and wandered down the stairs to start his chores.

"Mam, remember my new boots and sneakers please!" Kory shouted down the stairs as her parents and Theo left the house.

Kory shut her bedroom door and smiled to herself, she felt a lot better. After breakfast she had finished off getting washed and did a quick once over with her hair settling with leaving it down, she didn't like having it down but her Mother and Granny always said that 'If you were blessed with straight sleek hair don't tie it back, flaunt it!' That always made her laugh she found that her hair just got in the road when she was trying to get on with her work. Kory stood up and went to open her bedroom window, in the warmer months of the year she liked to have some crisp fresh air to welcome her into her room before she when to sleep, she found that it helped her to rest better at night. She turned around and gave her letter of acceptance into 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' a brief glance, a small smile formed on her face. She was already getting exited, her last school hadn't been as prestigious as this, it was a small all girls school, and run by a witch, 'Madame Delacors Academy for Esteemed Witches and Wizards' only a select few could get in. It was all thanks to Kory's Grandmother who personally knew the headmistress that she could have got into a wizardry school at all.

Kory smiled again, she enjoyed being in her Granny's company. She had taught all the things that a young girl should have known, she always said that a proper young lady showed 'politeness towards others' and they should always 'respect their elders.' It wasn't that she didn't pay any attention to her parents it was more that her Granny had always baby-sit her and Theo when Riley and Madeline had been busy at work or went out together. Kory was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard a car horn tooting a few doors down. She looked at her alarm clock '10:45'.

"Good, still have plenty of time," Kory spoke out loud. Moving around she quickly gathered up some of her spare change and put on her sandals before slipping out of the house. Walking along the sideway she surveyed people's gardens and houses. Every house was identical to the next, even some of the gardens seemed to be similar. She noted to herself that she'll ask her dad to paint their front door a different colour from the rest of the neighbours, so that they could injected some individuality in to the street. Kory turned the corner and continued to stroll down the alley until she walked into a child's play park. Kory's eyebrows rose, the park had been vandalised. Swings had been twisted up around the bar so that children couldn't reach them, litter cans had been emptied, the seesaw was broken and the slide had a large dent from a force of something been thrown at it. Kory stepped slowly towards the swings and with some effort she eventual got them down, after that she collected all of the trash and put them back into the litter cans. Looking back over her shoulder she shook her head, 'how could anyone do that,' Kory thought to her self as she continued her stroll.

Kory looked back down at her watch '12:30', as she had wandered around for a while she found a small shop, a public phone, and she found that there was three parks and two of them had been vandalised. Kory was making her way pack to the shop, she was hungry and thought that she should buy a sandwich and sit in the only park that hadn't been touched by the local hooligans. She found herself a good ham salad, paid for it at the counter, then made her way to the park.

Harry hadn't taken as long as he thought he would at finishing off his chores, picking up the mop and bucket he poured the contents into the sink, and put away the cleaning equipment. Harry sighed audibly, he was fed up already, and he couldn't go and watch the television or go and play the computer to occupy himself. He ate his lunch quickly, and cleaned it up before he decided to leave the house. He was going to go to the park, it was one of the only places around here that he could feel at peace and think clearly. Harry walked into the playground and stopped.

On one of the swings sat a girl that he hadn't seen before, she had long dark red hair, and was rather pretty, she wore some jeans cut into shorts and a Sleeveless summer top. Harry walked over to her.

"Hello, can I sit here?" Harry asked politely as he pointed to the spare swing. The girl turned around and faced him, then smiled.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." She answered, so Harry sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new or on holiday or something?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I'm new, just moved here four days ago from Salem." She said as she attempted to throw her rubbish into the nearest litterbin, which fell in neatly.

"Excuse me, from where?" Harry asked again, 'did I hear her say Salem.

"Salem, in Oregon. Which is in America, if you watch films or the TV then you might know it better as the place that held all the witch trials?" She said sarcastically, "Have you never heard about Salem?"

"Yes of course I have, it's just that to move from Salem to Surrey is a long journey." Harry said.

"Look I know, I didn't want to move here I had a life back at Salem, I had brilliant friends and I

Was doing excellently at school then we moved here. I know no one and I'm being transferred to a new school . . . . sorry . . . . Can we start again? I've had a stressful week." The girl said as she bit her lip nervously. Harry nodded and the girl smiled back.

"Thanks." She said as she held out her hand, "My name is Koreen, but please call me Kory."

"OK Kory, my name is Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to know that there people my age here. Were a bouts do you live?" She asked while she gently rock on her swing.

"Privet Drive, you?"

"Same, we live at number 10. What number do you live?"

"Number 4." Harry said. He liked her, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, something that was similar to him. "Why did you move here?"

"Dad, he wanted a fresh start. He thought that it would be less stressful and less hectic in Briton. Personally, so, far I don't see it yet. Mam's frantically trying to unpack our stuff and keep my brother under control all at the same time. He's eleven and has a master's degree in prankery and is on the roll of becoming the first teen that can get away with doing anything." Kory smiled, "Have any brothers or sisters?"

Harry slowly shook his head, "No, I don't have any brothers or sisters. My parents were killed when I was younger. I live with my aunt and uncle, and Dudley. He's my cousin."

"Oh my, I didn't know, . . . . I . . . ." Kory paused delicately, her smile vanished.

"It's OK, of course you didn't know, you don't know me." Harry smiled back at her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, he hadn't noticed them before but the were quite weird, they were green but they were brown, it wasn't hazel. At times they looked pale green and once or twice Harry could have sworn that the kind of looked like amber.

"So what's it like here, anything around here worth doing?" Kory asked, putting a stop to the awkward silence.

"No not really, my cousin Dudley and his gang have ruined the parks here accept this one. There's no ten pin bowling, and there's no cinema." He noticed that when he had mentioned his cousins' name she snorted.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the name Dudley. It's funny. Dud means something that doesn't work, or that there's something wrong with it. That's what makes the name funny." She said before she laughed, "Sorry, I mean no disrespect to your cousin." Harry laughed, he had never thought of his cousins' name being funny but, he realised that it was now.

"you're right it's a stupid name. Don't worry, I don't like my cousin. He's a big spoilt pig."

Kory smiled again, before she looked at her watch. "I'd better go, I was going to go and put the errands for my mam away, she went to London with my brother." She said as she stood up.

"OK I'll walk with you." Harry said. He got up and they both walked back to Privet Drive in a comfortable silence.

"It was nice to meet you Harry, I hope we'll met again." She held out her hand again and Harry shook it.

"Defiantly, what about same time tomorrow, I'll take you on a tour of Surrey?"

"Why not, OK, I'll see you tomorrow, same time same place. Bye." Kory said as she waved at him and walked towards her house.

Harry entered number 4 Privet Drive and made his way up to his room. He had actually enjoyed today Kory was a nice girl and he was looking forward for meeting her tomorrow. He sat back down at his desk and took out his potions homework.

Kory opened the front door and walked into the kitchen, she moved around the kitchen putting away errands and items into cupboards for her mother. She put on the wireless radio on as she worked, listening to tunes as she washed dirty crockery. Kory never heard the front door open, Theo, her mother and father entered the house.

"Kory!" Theo yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen doofus." She shouted back.

"Kory! That wasn't nice." Riley said as he switched off the radio, Theo and her mother walked in.

"Oh, who's in a good mood."

"Did you get my errands, mam?" Kory asked taking off the washing up gloves.

"Yes there at the bottom of the stairs. How was your day, dear?"

"It was nice, there's a small shop through one of the alleys. The playgrounds have been vandalised, and there's no cinema's around here. . . "

"What! Your joking aren't you?" Theo said flabbergasted.

"No I'm not, I'm going into Surrey tomorrow, and hopefully they're will be one there."

"you're not going to Surrey." Madeline stated.

"Mam! Please? I've met someone a couple of houses down from here, he said that he'll take me."

"No, you'll have to cancel. Remember we've had the house rigged up to the Floo powder network, and one of your Professors from Hogwarts was coming to see you about the transfer. You'll have to meet the boy some other time, sorry dear." Riley disclosed firmly as he looked at his daughters pleading eyes.

"Oh all right, I suppose your right." Kory uttered, Madeline put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you and Theo go and watch the television, the dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said reassuringly. Kory looked at her mother, and gave her a weak smile. She knew her parents were right, they usually were. Her parents felt bad sometimes, Kory hasn't had much of a childhood, she was bullied when she was at primary, and when she found out she was a witch it took her ages to trust people, she'd only ever had two good friends. Kory took Theo by the elbow and steered him out of the kitchen.

"Dinner."

Theo jumped up and raced out of the living room like a shot of a gun as Kory stood up and walked casually towards the kitchen. Once they were all seated the food was dished up and they were soon tucking in. Madeline and Riley spoke to each other while Theo ate silently and Kory moved her food around on her plate, she wasn't hungry at the moment. She had completely forgotten about Hogwarts, and now she felt bad. The headmaster Dumbledore was really something to have excepted her in the first place. Kory was stuck in her own world she hadn't spotted her parents looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Koreen, honey. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel bad about forgetting about the appointment with the Hogwarts professor. that's all." Kory had looked up immediately at the mention of her full name, she only heard them call her that when she was either in big trouble or they were really worried about her.

"Is that all dear?" Riley asked wholesomely to his daughter.

"Yup, and the fact that I'm already a little apprehensive about going, but that's normal right?"

"It sure is." Riley said.

"Mam, do you think that I'll get into Hogwarts this year?" Theo asked.

"I don't know son, you'll have to wait and see." Madeline answered, "Oh, I'd fell sorry for the Headmaster that would have to put up with you two. You two can be a right pair of troublemakers. Kory you'd be telling every teacher that they were wrong about something or other, and would have to have your bedroom next to the library to keep you occupied. While all that's going on Theo here would be pulling horrid pranks on students and teachers a like, getting himself into bother, while me and your father will be flooded with owls about what mischief you'd done." She smiled and shook her head.

"I hope I do." Theo said to Kory, "I'll be able to keep you company, and you'll be able to help me keep out of trouble."

"What's this you're finally growing up?" Kory giggled.

"No, It's just that I really want to go, and if I get the chance like you I want to do my best. I'd try my hardest." Theo said gingerly.

"And if you are accepted, I'll help you. It was incredible enough that I could go, that it's almost certain that you'll be accepted, no contest." Kory explained to him, Theo smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No prob." She grinned back.

They soon were all finished eating their meal, so Kory and Theo had offered to clean it up to let their parents talk in the living room. Kory stood at the sink washing and Theo would dry the dishes and put them neatly in their rightful places, they had the radio back on and were both talking to each other about magic and schools. It didn't take them much effort to tidy the kitchen. While they were in the process their parents were having a discussion about them in the living room. They weren't sure what was going to happen if Theo wasn't accepted into any wizardry school they both knew that he'd be heart broken, and Kory would feel bad about going every year. When Kory was younger she was always making things disappear or in one case when she was eight, set something on fire. Kory had been mad at her Granny's dog because the thing had dug up a flower that she had been trying to grow, the small girl had witnessed it and ran in to tell them. They had tried to calm her down and when they said that the dog hadn't known any better, Kory shouted that she had told him to leave it alone and he didn't, and the next thing they knew was the coats hanging on the banister behind them jumped into flames. Kory's granny always said that she was going to be a witch because of all the strange things that happened when Kory was upset or angry was a way of showing her magic off at a young age. Theo on the other hand never really did anything like Kory, so they couldn't tell, all they could do was sit and wait.

"Dad do we have a phone book anywhere? I'll need to phone to cancel my trip into Surrey." Kory's head popped from around the door.

Riley smiled and reached into the writers' bureau next to the couch, he found what he was looking for and passed it to Kory.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

Kory sat down on the edge of the coffee table while she examined the phoned directory before she found what she'd been hunting for. She quickly memorized the number, and shut the book, she then picked up the phone and dialled the digits for the right house. Kory sat quietly as waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end, it took a little while before the receiver to answer.

"Hi, Harry?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Good, it's me Kory, remember from the park?"

"I haven't forgotten you yet." Harry joked.

"Look, I'm going to have to reschedule my tour for another day. I have an appointment to meet with one of my new teachers. I kind of forgot before. Sorry."

"It's OK, that's fine with me. I would need to ask my uncle before any way."

"Whew, that's a relief. So I'll maybe see you out and about then?" Kory asked.

"Most likely I try and spend a lot of time out of the house when Dudley the dud is in." Harry and Kory laughed.

"I'd better go, it was nice talking to you bye."

"Do you always say that? It was nice talking to you, or it was nice to meet you."

"It's kind of a habit my granny said that 'young girls should always be polite', and 'treat others the way you wished to be treated yourself' and she forced that idea's on me when I was younger."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Alright, it was nice talking to you and I hope to see you again." Harry said politely, making Kory laugh again.

"You bet, seeya." Kory put down the receiver and turned to face her parents, who were smiling at her.

"Didn't take you long to meet a new friend," Riley declared calmly, his eyebrows raised.

"No it didn't, did it. So what do you think of this boy, was it Harry? There seems to be a connection already." Madeline enquired.

"Yes I know. Yes his name is Harry. And no there's not a connection. I met him in one of the playgrounds and we decided that we'd met up, as I was new and he has lived here since he was a small boy." Kory announced firmly, "Don't jump to conclusions, because he is a boy." Kory said.

"Kory it would only be normal. We're parents we can't help that we jump to conclusions when it involves a boy." Riley explained. Madeline looked at her daughter.

"We know that you went to an all girl's school, but it would be nice if you could have the experience of having a boyfriend honey." Madeline told her. Kory shook her head and held up her hands.

"No way, I've just met Harry."

"We didn't mean him sweetly. We meant someone from Hogwarts possibly." Madeline said.

"Mam, I'm sorry but, I just don't want a boyfriend. It's not right." Kory muttered. Causing her parents to quickly exchange glances.

"Kory you're a young beautiful girl. When I was your age I was dating. There's nothing wrong with it. Back me up Riley."

"Honey, your mother's right, although I hate to admit it. If you do decide to start dating, I can't swear I won't be happy with it at first, but I will get use to it and be happy for you. Don't miss out on it because of me." Riley said as her gently lifted up Kory's chin and looked at her. Kory shook her head sadly.

"It's not you, dad. You should know the reason why . . . . It wouldn't be right . . . . I don't want to . . . .It's not possible . . . . I can't." Kory stuttered before quickly getting up and rushing up to her bedroom without a backward glance. Once she had reached her room she immediately shut the door behind her and laid down on her bed, she let her tears fall. Kory had been lying there for fifteen minuets before Theo had knocked on her door.

"Kory, you OK? Can I come in?" He asked. Before Kory had time to answer his questions he had come in. Theo looked at her sympathetically, and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Mam and Dad, are upset. It's all tense in the house." He told her.

"Way to make me feel better." Kory said.

"Who said I was. Look I heard what you all said." Theo caught her angry face, "I couldn't help it, and I was getting some juice from the fridge. The walls are really thin."

"It's OK, should have realised. I hate this, I wish we were still in Salem." Kory stated.

"Me too, but look at it like this. If all the things that you've told me about Hogwarts is true then that will make up for this crap place. What mam said about you and the library is true, and Hogwarts will probably have more then enough books to keep you in it for every day for the next to years. The only time people will ever get a glimpse of you is at night when you go to bed, at meal times, during a Quidditch game, and during lessons. Otherwise they'll never know that you exist. No offence." Theo said making Kory smile.

"Your right, I want a good job when I'm finished studying at school. That's why I'll be in the library a lot. I probably won't get onto the Quidditch team though, not that I really care." Kory hugged Theo, "Thanks. If you don't get into Hogwarts I'll tell off the Headmaster."

"I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't be able to." Theo Laughed.

While she and Theo had been talking they hadn't noticed that a large short-eared owl had flown in through her window and perched on her chair next to the desk. The owl balanced gracefully on the back of the chair as it waited patiently for it master to acknowledge it's arrival, once it had enough of waiting the owl hooted indignantly at Kory. Making her turn around and look at the large bird.

"Neva!" Kory said gleefully, rushing over to the owl, she quickly took the parchment off Neva and gratefully petted the magnificent creature respectfully. Kory turned around and faced Theo, she gave the letter a quick run through.

"It's from Taylor," She said before she read the letter out loud to him.

_Kory_

_How is the life of Brits treating you? We miss you. Lucky you, still on the Fall hols. Terms started and it's boring as usual, Professor Farrell is piling the homework on us again, he says that we need to be more organised and start studying for our N.E.W.Ts, (like your not already). Maddie is racking her brain, she starting to panic already. Good luck with the transfer to Hogwarts. It's nice of . . . . . it's Dumbledore right? To take you in. I know that you were worried, cause of you know what. Maddie and me told you that you would get in, with your high scores on all of our tests they couldn't say no to you. Oh well, Neva trying to nip my fingers off, and it's hard to write at the same time as he's nibbling away. Hope to hear from you soon._

_From_

_Taylor_

_P.s We won't forget you. I hope you don't get grief about being a werewolf. If you do, Maddie and me will send them a cursed letter._

Theo laughed, "That I'd love to see!" He stood up and gentle stroked Neva, "What kinds of curses can you send with a letter?" Theo asked curiously.

"There's lots, anything from acne, boils, and blisters to having ink spurted at you, I've even heard of ones that would give you paper cuts for a whole hour. Thank goodness I've never received one, yet!" Kory smiled back at her brother, "Have the time?" She asked.

"Half seven. What do you think the Professor will want to talk to you about tomorrow?"

"Probably about my O.W.Ls results, and what I'll want to do in the future, and where they'll keep me on a Full moon. Just the basic stuff." Kory replied as she shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I'll ask if they know if you have been excepted into any wizardry school."

"Will you? Oh please!"

"Yeah, sure, I might as well."

"Thanks."

"Your desperate to get into Hogwarts aren't you?" Kory folded her arms.

"Yeah but not just Hogwarts. Any wizard schools would do me, as long as I could get in." Theo said as he picked at a loose thread on his T-shirt absent-mindedly. Kory gave him a small smile.

"If I got in, you'll get in."

"Imagine that, us two attending Hogwarts. We'll both keep the teachers busy . . . . . I'll almost feel sorry for them." Theo added with mock sympathy set onto his voice, making them both laugh. Kory threw her pillow at him.

"That's it your in for it," They both were soon into a full blown pillow fight, only to stop only when they couldn't hold in their laughter, or when they thought their parents were coming up the stairs. Their fight lasted about twenty-five minutes, they were both lying sprawled across the floor breathing heavily. Kory turned around and faced Theo.

"Wonder if mam, and dad are getting the downstairs ready for the arrival of this Professor?" Kory asked before sitting up against the edge of her bed.

"Most likely Mam's been dying to get this place totally fixed up, but dads always found an excuse." Theo grinned, "Let's go down and see, I'm thirsty any ways."

"Me too," Kory got up and they both exited her room and made the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry in the meanwhile sat in his room waiting for the arrival of his dreaded Aunt and Uncle from their day out. The house was left clean and dust free, Harry had cleaned it before he spent the rest of the afternoon at the only fully standing playground left near Privet Drive. He had just met a new interesting girl that had just moved from America, he wasn't sure what it was but there was something about her that he felt like he could connect with, she was different from everyone else in Privet Drive, like him. Harry sighed and laid back onto his bed, looking up at his calendar, 'Roll on September the first,' he thought to himself, "Just three more weeks," Harry said aloud.

Harry stayed where he was for half an hour when he heard the distinct noise of car tires rolling up the chipped driveway outside the house. Harry got up and went to the bottom of the stair to make sure that the Dursley's knew he was in the house and was going to stay out of their way.

"You boy, did you do all of your chores?" Uncle Vernon barked, Harry just nodded in return.

"Yes Uncle."

"Good. Aunt Petunia, Me and Dudley are going to be watching a film. What are you going to be doing? We don't want to be disturbed."

"I'll just be in my room." Harry replied, as his cousin Dudley sniggered at him.

"That's what I wanted to hear, we'll see you in the morning." And with that Uncle Vernon Dursley left Harry standing in the hallway. Harry shrugged and went to his room.

Around seven o'clock in the morning Harry was awoken by the sound of something tapping on his window, he found Hedwig waiting patiently on the sill of the window to be let in. Harry bolted towards Hedwig and let her in, kindly taking of the letter Harry gently stroked her before he let her fly over to her cage on his desk. He filled Hedwig's bowl with water and gave her some owl treats prior to taking any notice off his letter from Ron, Harry had recognised the untidy scribble of his best friends writing as soon as he had unattached it from Hedwig's leg.

_Harry_

_How's your summer holidays? I don't know how the muggles are treating you after that little meeting that had with Moody. Hermione's been sending me owls to see if we all could meet at Diagon Alley, I don't know how you'll be able. I've asked me mum to see if you could stay at the Burrow for a fortnight, she said yes. We'll come and fetch you. No floo powder this time, we'll see what dad can organise he might get a Ministry car again if we're lucky. Tell the muggles. Fred and George has got that shop up at Diagon Alley, we'll be able to go and see it. Look tell the muggles that well be here around twelve o'clock in a week's time. Send me back Hedwig with an answer._

_Ron_

Harry laughed as he folded up Ron's letter and thought about Fred and George's new business that they had been planning for the past three years. It had started as a few bangs and loud noises from their bedroom at the Burrow, and they continued to do research and sell their products to the students at Hogwarts. They had named it, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, 'quite a catchy name' Harry thought, 'knowing them they'll call their shop that to.' Harry took out some spare parchment, his quill and some ink before he rose from his desk and headed down the stairs to the kitchen for his breakfast. As usual the Dursley's were already surrounded the dining table in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Morning." Harry said glumly as he sat down in the only empty seat left, none of them acknowledged his entrance or his welcome, but Harry was well use to it now. Aunt Petunia soon passed around the bowls of muesli, she tried to ignore Dudley's puppy dog eyes and sullen face as she gave him his cereal. Uncle Vernon ate his breakfast as he read his newspaper, Harry decided that he would mention about going over to his friends house when he was nearly finished his cereal.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes Boy."

"Mm . . . . . Can I go to my friends' house next week?" Harry pressed gently, he could nearly hear the cogs turning in his Uncles head, and the sound of his anger boiling. Uncle Vernon paused.

"I suppose, but I don't have any time to be running _you_ anywhere."

"That's OK, they said they would come and pick me up." Harry said, making Uncle Vernon frown and turn a shade of purple.

"What! How are they arriving?"

"They aren't coming by Floo powder again." Harry paused slightly remembering they don't know what Floo powder was. "They won't be travelling by the fireplace again. They're coming by car. Harry added quickly.

"They'd better," Uncle Vernon snapped angrily, "if they do anything funny to Dudley again, you'll be punished when you get back next summer." Uncle Vernon said poking Harry with his fat finger.

"I'll ask them how they'll be getting here next week when I go back upstairs," Harry said, "then when they reply I'll tell you what's been organised.

"Good."

Harry quickly got up and rushed back to his room to make a start to Ron's letter, Harry couldn't help but wonder when his O.W.Ls results would be in, and when he would be receiving his school supplies list to.

Kory turned over in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock, 9:00AM. She groaned and started to unwind herself from her bedding before she got up, she quickly picked out an outfit from her wardrobe, a nice knee length jean skirt embroidered with a Chinese dragon and a red sleeveless vest top. After having a quick bath and getting dressed Kory went downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast, she knew that her parents were already up, because she could hear the lawn mower being used, and she had been woken by the shrieks of her mother at Theo.

"Mam's having a nervous breakdown." Theo announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"No! I don't believe you." Kory said sarcastically, "I wouldn't blame her. What have you done now?"

"I did nothing . . . . . Honestly, I swear." catching the look of doubtfulness on Kory's face, " First thing I went into the living room to go and watch TV, and she was dusting and rearranging ornaments. I switched the telly on and she left the room. Then I went into the kitchen to make my breakfast she was in washing the floor, I by accidentally walked on it and she snapped, and went on about how I was getting under her feet all the time." Theo explained.

"She must be stressed out about this Professor coming over after dinner," Kory reflected, "maybe we should ask her if she want a hand."

"No way, maybe we should leave the country for a while. Like until she's cooled off." Theo said.

"_Theo_!" Kory said defensively, "that's not pleasant, she's our mother."

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it."

"I should hope not," Kory replied as she washed up her bowl and spoon, "how about we go and get some errands for her, we'll be doing her a favour and well be out from under her feet for a while." Kory suggested to Theo.

"Thought that you went out for some yesterday." Theo pointed out.

"Yeah I did, but that was just for some milk, cereal and some meat. We could get a Swiss roll and some biscuits for the guest."

"Aah, I see. Your a genius don't you know?"

"Well I do try." Kory joked, flicking her hair as she spoke, "I have enough change, so we don't need to ask mam for any. All we need to do is ask her if she wants us 'to go to the shop and get some biscuits for the guest' for her, hopefully she'll say yes, and we'll get some time out of her hair."

"What a perfect plan for our expedition. Nice work Agent 12." Theo wisecracked.

"Well as you said Agent 4, I am the brains of this pursuit." Kory replied, putting back the cereal in its rightful cupboard and binning the empty carton of milk.

"OK, lets get this plan rolling. We'll go up stairs and tidy our rooms first of all, then we'll get on to stage B of our plan, butter up mam. We'll make her a cup of coffee and mention the lack of biscuits in the house, hopefully she'll agree and panic about it, then you can suggest that we go and get some." Kory said as she opened the kitchen door.

"Sweet, that should work." Theo muttered to her as they ascended the stairs.

"Seeya in twenty." Kory declared, before withdrawing into her room.

Kory quickly made her way around her room, picking up her clothes and butting them back into her wardrobe, tiding her shoes, school books, and the pile of completed letters of parchment on her desk waiting to be sent. When she was finished she sat down on her freshly made bed and stroked Neva for the next five spare minuets that she had left. It didn't take to long before Theo was knocking gently on her bedroom door.

"Come in Theo!" Kory answered.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"You and me are the only ones that knocks in this house. Mam and dad think it's OK to barge in," Kory said, jumping off her bed, "it must be a parent privilege or something."

"Unfair. Ready to start on stage B now?" Enquired Theo impatiently. Kory nodded, and they went to continue with their mission. Their mother was as they had predicted on the way down the stairs outside pruning and weeding the garden rockery, they quietly wander over towards her trying not to frighten her as the approached.

"Mam, how are you getting on with the housework?" Kory inquired politely.

"Steadily it's coming together. Where's your father?" Madeline stretched her back as she spoke.

"Haven't seen him. Have you Kory?"

"No, but I remember that last night you mentioned the tap in either the kitchen or bathroom was leaking, maybe he's gone to fix that." Kory said as she wiped her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, yes I remember now. He still has to finish off mowing the lawn, the thing ran out of cutting. He said he was just going to fetch some from the shed fifteen minutes ago." Madeline explained.

"Maybe he thought he could kill two birds with one stone." Kory suggested shrugging her shoulders, "mam, come in and have a break, I'll make you some coffee. Theo get dad, he might as well have a coffee too."

"Yes, sir!" Theo teased giving Kory a salute before running back into the house at full speed, Kory just ignored him and turned to face her mother again.

"Lets go back in." Madeline said shaking her head and taking off her gloves at the same time, Kory smiled back at her mother and nodded and they both entered the house. Madeline sat down in the living room as Kory got the kettle boiling and took out the cups out, Kory started to hum again as she put the coffee into the mugs and waited for the kettle to finish simmering. Kory often found herself humming when she was doing housework or her homework, she enjoyed singing although she didn't do it much she apparently had a good voice. Her father and Theo came in, and her dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem dad." Kory replied.

"Dad was fixing the tap in the bathroom." Theo said searching the cupboard for the biscuit tin.

"Was I not supposed to be?" Riley questioned with a bewildered look set on his face.

"Of course you were. Thank you, dear," Madeline said kissing Riley's cheek gently, making Theo utter his disgust, "We weren't to sure were you went because you disappeared in the middle of cutting the grass."

"Mam!"

"What Theo?"

"We don't have any biscuits." Theo pouted pathetically.

"you're joking!" Madeline took the tin out of his hand after Theo shook his head, "Oh great. . . . . What next. . . . . First the bathroom tap, then the mower freezes out, then Theo walks over my freshly cleaned floor, and now there's no biscuits. Why can't things run smoothly!"

"Calm down mam!" Kory declared, "It's in complete control, I had already said to Theo. We were planning to ask if we could go to the mini-market and get some for you. It will get us out of the house while you do the last minute rearranging." She took the tin out if her mother's hands and passed her the freshly brewed coffee.

"Oh, thank you that would be kind." Madeline smiled back at her daughter, "We'll have sandwiches for our lunch in the garden today, it's such a pretty day. Do you need any money for the biscuits?"

"No, I still have change from yesterday." Kory answered as she sat down on a chair in the living room, Theo sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"I'm going to go and owl Taylor and Maddie, they'll be waiting for a reply."

"That wont take you long you've already written the letters." Theo said smartly, grinning cheekily up at Kory.

"So what if I'm organised. It takes less time when you've already got things prepared. I'm half way packed my trunk for Hogwarts, I'm going to ask what I'm aloud to take when the professor arrives. I don't like getting into trouble. Unlike you!" Kory replied defensively, making Theo stand up.

"Just because I can enjoy myself and I'm popular at school doesn't mean you need to go all jealous on me. Teachers pet," Theo paused and tried to think of a better come back, "miss '_I'm little Miss perfect prefect, I never get into trouble, all the teachers think I'm sooo clever._'" Theo mocked waving his hand around in a girlie manner.

"Aarg!" Kory yelled grabbing Theo's arm and pushing him with her highly tuned reflexes, and before anyone else knew what had happened Theo was lying sprawled on the living room floor. "_You_ make me feel so _angry_. . . . . _You_ don't have to work half as hard as me to gain respect and trust, all you need to do is waltz in and crack a few jokes and your everyone's friend. Me on the other hand, if they find out about my secret they run scared, I become a creature of fear and mistrust, an evil being. _Not human_!" Kory yelled, making Theo look up at her timidly from the flat of his back.

"Koreen. Honey, calm down, it's OK. . . . . Sshhh." Riley delicately spoke, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"We understand your angry Koreen. It's totally understandable, but remember if Taylor and Maddie excepted your werewolf side, there will be more people out there who will understand it just as much as them." Madeline said gently rubbed her daughter's back, Kory soon calmed down.

"I'm so sorry. . . . . I didn't mean to. . . . ." Kory mumbled not looking at Theo she sat down unsteadily on the edge of the coffee table.

"I'm OK, just a little bit frightened of you right now. . . . ." Theo paused, "Really it's OK, and I know you didn't mean it. . . . . Just remember me never to pick a fight with you again, I'll maybe need to tell everyone at Hogwarts to watch out too." Theo added.

"I'm truly sorry. . . . . can you forgive me? . . . . . Do you still want to go to the mini-market with me?" Kory asked quietly, shifting nervously on the coffee table.

"It's OK. I accept your apology, and I still do want to go with you." Theo replied.

"Thanks for that. I'm just going to my room. I need to cool down a little bit. I'll be back down for lunch mam." Kory said as she slowly stood up and made her way out of the living room pausing to ruffle Theo's hair, "see you in twenty." and with that Kory left and ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

Theo hadn't meant to hurt his sister's feelings, but then again she was going to be stressed out about meeting her new teacher and moving to a new school. She wasn't going to know any one there, and it wouldn't be too easy for her to make new ones. Kory sometimes didn't like opening up to new people just in case they found out about her condition and decided that they couldn't be friends with her, it had happen at her last school. Kory had had five good friends and when everyone found out or figured out about her being a werewolf they fled, even Taylor and Maddie. At first they were intimidated of her, but they soon figured that Kory was still the same person on the inside, even the part that was the hidden werewolf, and they soon became closer friends.

Theo sucked on his teeth briefly, "I'm going to go too." He voiced and left heading to the kitchen, making Madeline shake her head at him, 'That boy is continuously eating, he must have a bottomless pit for a stomach,' she thought to herself.


End file.
